Daniel Santos
Daniel Santos '''was a Werewolf mutt and former member of the North American Werewolf Pack. He was the youngest son of Raymond Santos, and had two older brothers, Stephen and Andrew as well as an uncle, Wally. He outlived all of his immediate family. He was born in 1961 and was 38 when he died in 1999. He is described as having shoulder length auburn hair and being 5'10 with blue eyes and a lean and compact build. Karl Marsten describes him as having eyes tainted with cruelty inherited from his father and uncle as well as being smug, arrogant, smarmy, ruthless and clever. Daniel became a man-killer and man-eater sometime after he left the Pack, Karl Marsten was told he satisfied his violence, food and sex hungers with women and not necessarily in that order. When Elena Michaels was first getting to know him she believed him about how Clay had mistreated him and thought Daniel wasn't that bad, until she found him stuffing a woman in a closet. Apparently she had still been alive until Elena knocked on Daniel's door, and he impulsively snapped the woman's neck so he Elena wouldn't see him with her. Appearances '''Savage In the novella Savage he is in attendance at the quarterly Pack meet where Clayton Danvers is introduced to the Pack and becomes an official member. He was seven years old at the time and joined in on bullying Nicholas Sorrentino and disparaging Gregory Sorrentino and Jeremy Danvers. Daniel is sent out to play with Clay and Nicholas Sorrentino but quickly abandoned as Clay decides he would rather play solely with Nick. Daniel followed them to a tree house where he overheard Clay admit to having been expelled from school for dissecting a dead guinea pig, he rushes back to the Sorrentino home and announces this to everyone. Ascension Daniel is not mentioned to have been present at the deer hunt that takes place in 1972 at the beginning of the novella Ascension, he hadn't undergone his first Change and wouldn't have been able to participate. He was present at Dominic Sorrentino's last Pack meeti in 1982 where Clay mocked him for not having his first Change until he was twenty and remarked he couldn't 'take on a mutt with two broken legs'. He was also present at Dominic's wake and voted for Malcolm Danvers for Alpha. He was with Malcolm when Clay went to confront Malcolm for having Nick shot as part of a plan to take down Jeremy. His father brought him to meet with Jeremy when it was revealed that Malcolm's second plan to kill Jeremy had also failed and Daniel's elder brother Stephen had been killed as well as his uncle Wally. Daniel tried to attack Clay as if it was his fault. When Malcolm killed Daniel's other brother Andrew his father Raymond took him away from Stonehaven, leaving the Pack and becoming mutts. Territorial Daniel appears briefly in the free online short story Territorial where he approaches Karl Marsten to join him in his plan to take down the Pack. Bitten In Bitten Daniel led an attack against the pack. His goals included claiming Elena as a mate so they could produce a brand-new breed of werewolves that inherited the gene from both parents, though Elena correctly deduced his motives to be no less infantile as that of a two year-old seeing another with a shiny toy; that Daniel saw Elena as his rival's mate and, for no other reason, just had to have her. He was killed towards the end of the novel by Thomas LeBlanc, who slit his throat with a knife. Haunted Daniel was seen briefly in Haunted, guarding a supernatural ghost world pirate ship. Trivia * The Santos family are mentioned to have lived in Pennsylvania. * Daniel was raised as a follower of Malcolm Danvers by his father and uncle and is shown to parrot their opinions and beliefs as fact without ever doubting them or forming an opinion for himself. He is shown receiving positive enforcement when being cruel towards those he'd be taught to target. * As a seven year old he showed disdain for bitten Werewolves and called Clayton Danvers a freak. * As a child Nicholas Sorrentino describes how he would allow Daniel to play with him, share his things and that Daniel would pretend to be nice and then join in with the other Santos brothers when they teased him. He also calls Daniel a sneak and a snitch, something proven almost immediately true. * Clay mentions in Savage when he chooses not to play with Daniel that he doesn't believe making a different choice would have changed the events of Bitten, that things with Daniel would have ended up the same way. * Despite the above Daniel was raised in an almost cult like setting, taught prejudice, hate and cruelty from a young age and rewarded when he displayed those behaviors. Every member of his family supported Malcolm Danvers and interacted almost solely with other supporters of Malcolm, they undoubtedly believed this loyalty to Malcolm would be rewarded. Then all of his family except for his father were killed, he was forced into exile and assumed Malcolm to be dead soon after, leaving him with nothing and no one except his father who did not live long as a mutt before being killed by Karl Marsten. This does not of course excuse his actions but loosing almost all of the people who accepted you and wanted you around in one day, and then having your support system ripped out from under you with no chance to return to would certainly mess a person up. * He died unaware that Karl Marsten, who was involved in his plan to overthrow the Pack at the time, was the one who killed his father Raymond. Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Character Category:Otherworld Character Category:Ghost